


The Famous Dameron Moves

by ThunderAndMadness



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Cockblocked by General Organa, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I promise, M/M, PWP, but i can't pretend chapter 1 counts as a plot, it's cute, lizard themed pickup lines, they do a lot of smiling, well actually that's a bit of a lie no smut till chapter 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 19:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5553269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThunderAndMadness/pseuds/ThunderAndMadness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That definitely wasn't endearing, Poe decided. Not cute at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Famous Dameron Moves

It's really not like Poe meant to start flirting with an ex-Stormtrooper. But there are some things that bring people irreparably closer, and Poe reckons crashing a TIE fighter together counts as one of those experiences.

"You need a pilot."  
"I need a pilot."  
Poe had to smile at that. The smile was one part amusement at how honest and open the Stormtrooper was being, but it was also five parts _holy shit I'm not about to die here._

Finn had those scared, dark eyes, and he cheered like a little kid when he figured out the blasters on the TIE fighter.

"Hey, kid, for a Stormtrooper, you're a pretty good shot!" Poe had shouted over the din of their escape. Finn grinned at him, but he was pretty sure the kid had no idea what that meant. Still, the grin made Poe smile.

When he'd seen Finn again it was pretty hard to stop himself from grinning. Finn had that smiley effect on him, especially when he ran at Poe and hugged him so hard the wind got knocked out of Poe's lungs. It was pretty hard not to smile at someone who was so happy to see him.

"Hey, that's my jacket!" Poe leaned back a bit to try and see Finn from a slightly different angle. In all honesty, the jacket looked better on him than it did on Poe. Finn was taller and just all around bigger than Poe, and his arms stretched the jacket tight in a way that Poe's really didn't. It looked good.

"Oh, yeah, I-" Finn spoke up and Poe quickly flicked his eyes back up to Finn's face. Right. Not staring. Except now Finn was trying to shrug off the jacket and getting his hands caught up in the sleeves, and Poe had to grin some more. He was so clumsy, like he had more body than he knew what to do with. That definitely wasn't endearing, Poe decided. Not cute at all. Still, the kid looked good in the jacket.

"No, keep it!" Poe said, keeping his voice pointedly manly. "It suits you." Ok, that part definitely didn't sound as confident and charitable as the first part, but judging by the way the kid's face lit up, it would work well enough. His face was just so open, so prone to honest expression. It caught Poe off guard. Poe clapped him on the arm to try and offer Finn some confidence, but Finn kind of shuddered away from the touch, flinched a little bit.

He was still smiling, though, and that was enough. Poe had to grin along with him. He was infectious, really.

Poe wanted to get to know Finn. He wanted to know everything there was to know about him. In a purely friendly way. Definitely not flirtatious at all. He apprehended the ex-Stormtrooper in the mess hall at breakfast.

"Buddy!" He'd been hoping for a smile, but Finn just gave him an annoyed glance, still dazed and half asleep.  
Poe has been told he's extra obnoxious in the mornings. "Gooooooood morning!" He sat down next to Finn and dug into his oatmeal. Truthfully, he liked mornings because they meant he wasn't not asleep anymore, and it was a little harder for him to have nightmares during the daytime.

He also liked mornings because he was extra obnoxious in the morning. "So, buddy, I was thinking you and me could go flying today, you know, in a ship I actually have experience flying--"

"Hold on, hold on." Finn chugged half of his mug and winced like his tongue was burnt. "It's too early for this." Poe's face fell slightly. Something in Finn's expression changed and he added, "I'll be awake in a few minutes and then we can go flying." He looked straight at Poe for the first time all morning and gave him a soft, sleepy smile. It was kind of a forced smile, but Poe took it. He offered another little smile in return. He was about to launch into his talk about why he's the best pilot in the galaxy and Finn will absolutely love the X Wing, but Finn put his hand back up. Poe could tell that he should probably stop pushing his luck and just eat his oatmeal.

"So this is Betsy!" He announced proudly, walking Finn up to his X Wing.  
"You named your ship?" Finn was smiling again, and okay, Poe really can't deny that his heart was kind of skipping a beat or two whenever Finn does that. Probably just the joys of friendship.  
"Sure I did!" Poe patted Betsy's side fondly before pressing the button on his keychain to open the windscreen. "The ladies love Betsy." He gestured to the passenger seat. "Hop in. You get to be my copilot today." Poe ran around to the other side of the ship and hoisted himself into the pilots' side with the grace of a pilot who's been hopping into ships at high speeds for years. Finn pulled himself up slowly, holding his weight up on his arms for a solid thirty seconds before he figured out how to swing his leg over into the ship. Poe suppressed laughter. How could a clone trained to be a fighting machine be so uncoordinated? Fin settles himself into the seat slowly, like he was prepared to be stuck there for a while.

Poe clapped him on the shoulder. "I know how to fly her, don't worry about it."

"The ladies love Betsy? In what context are you bringing dates into an X Wing?" Finn asked, breaking the silence.

"Resistance pilots get free drinks." Poe smirked. He winked and was rewarded with Finn quickly looking away, his long lashes fluttering over his eyes. That was definitely kind of cute. Poe wondered if Finn knew he was attractive. Not that it would matter to Poe. It wasn't as if he was interested in Finn. He just wanted to be friends. And have long conversations about every possible subject. And make Finn smile every second of every day.

To shut up his internal monologue, Poe started Betsy up. "Here, put a helmet on." He pointed to where the helmet on Finn's side was stowed below the seat. He fixed his own orange- and- white Resistance helmet on his head, checked his mirrors, and began lift off. "Check, one, two, check. Yep, the mic works. You have to talk into it, otherwise I won't be able to hear you."  
Finn nodded at him. "Your system isn't as good as the Stormtrooper one," he said seriously. Poe shook his head and maneuvered Betsy out of the Resistance port.  
Betsy was a beat up old ship, but she could still fly like a miracle. He felt a little flare of pride in how smoothly Betsy took off, and how she only wobbled a little bit once she was in the air.

"How do you even get a woman into this thing?" Finn gestured vaguely to the ship. "I mean, it's not...big."

"It's big enough," Poe said, and let the innuendo weave through his voice. He wasn't sure how well it would translate on a crackling helmet microphone. He kept his eyes on the sky, but he was pretty sure Finn had done that cute head ducking thing again. "The famous Dameron moves can get any woman in here."

"Famous Dameron moves?" Finn laughed. "That's not a real thing."

Poe quirked one eyebrow. "What, you don't think I could do it?"

"What would you use, anyway?" Finn kind of seemed to be talking to cover the fact that he was gripping the seat hard enough to leave dents in the plastic covering. Poe could tell Betsy was making him nervous.

"I mean, usually 'Hi, I'm Poe Dameron, best pilot in the galaxy' works just fine, but a line never hurt anybody's chances."

Finn snorted. "Poe, I've literally never heard a pickup line and even I could tell you they hurt your chances."

Poe grinned. The kid was probably right about that one. And he was making Poe smile again-- how did he do that? It wasn't as if Poe was an especially somber person, but he also wasn't one for grinning like an idiot every two minutes. Until now. "You think so?" He brought Betsy down low and pointed with one gloved hand to the landscape below them. "Hey, look at the mountains!"

Finn looked down. Poe glanced at him quickly, focusing most of his attention on lowering Betsy towards the field he knew he could land in. She was wobbling more than she used to. But Finn was gasping, mouth open in unabashed wonder. And yeah, the Spine mountains were gorgeous from up here, but Poe wasn't looking at the view. His eyes were on Finn.

 _Shit._ Poe was definitely, definitely into him.

He brought Betsy down a little harder than he meant to, and her landing gear shook when it hit the ground. Poe cleared his throat into the helmet microphone to get Finn's attention. "Hey," he said. "Are you a herpetologist?"

"What?" Finn was shocked enough to look up. Poe was trying to be slick, but he couldn't help smiling.

"Are you a herpetologist?" He repeated. Finn's eyebrows knit together. "Because...." Poe paused for dramatic emphasis and a chance to control the outright giggles building in his chest.  
Poe Dameron did not giggle. He composed himself quickly, raised his eyebrows, and finished the line. " _Iguana get to know ya better."_

Poe barely had the self control to stop himself from going for jazz hands. He finished off the line with a dazzling, toothy grin. But Finn wasn't smiling. He just looked confused, and maybe kind of horrified.

"Was....was that one of the famous Dameron moves?" Finn asked. His voice was shaking slightly, and Poe couldn't place just why.

"Yeah," Poe said, kind of subdued.

"That's the best you've got?" Finn exploded suddenly into outright laughter. His laugh came from his stomach, big and deep and like he'd been holding it in for way too long. It came crackling through the helmet microphone and rattled around Poe's head. " _Iguana get to know ya better_?" He was gasping for air.

Poe grinned. "Well, it works sometimes!"

Finn was panting hard, his face flushed. Poe tried his best not to look directly at him. There was no other word for it: Finn was adorable.

"Oh, man, that's...wow." Finn shook his head. Poe shrugged and took his helmet off. Finn followed, stowing the helmet carefully under his seat.

They got out of Betsy. Poe gestured grandly to the rainforest at the foot of the mountains. Above it, the rock faces of the Spine loomed, creating a cool shadow over Betsy and her two passengers.

"Has that ever worked on anyone?" Finn asked. He was looking around like he couldn't get enough of the landscape, his eyes wide and wondering.

Oh, to hell with it, Poe thought. "It's working on you, right now," he said, and stepped towards Finn.

Finn was taken by surprise, but that didn't stop him from leaning into the kiss. He wasn't good at it. He was clumsy and awkward and didn't seem to know what to do with his mouth, so Poe took charge.

When Poe pulled back, Finn's eyebrows had climbed practically up to his hairline. "Did you just? I- you- aren't you-" Something in his face changed, his eyes dark and wide but never helpless. Poe could have stared at him forever. "Do that again," Finn said, giving him a nod.  
  
Poe did it again. This time Finn's hands slid down to rest on Poe's waist, which Poe took as permission to pull him closer, hands gently on his shoulders. It felt kind of weird holding onto his own jacket, but it also felt right. Finn's hands were practically burning where they were holding onto him. He pulled back to bite at Finn's lower lip and was rewarded with a soft, startled noise that was halfway to being a moan. He left Finn's mouth to bite at his neck, pushing the collar of the jacket aside, and this time Finn really did moan. He could feel that Finn was half hard against his thigh. Poe was reminded suddenly that Finn had probably never done this before. Poe would be the first to leave love bites on his neck, the first to make him make those noises-- there was something unbearably hot about that, about having Finn completely to himself. He hit upon a perfect spot on Finn's neck and heard him moan higher, a breathy, keening sound that made Poe bite down harder.

"Aah, Poe--" Finn gasped. Poe pulled back and grinned at him. He was about to say something terribly witty when his wrist communicator beeped.

Few things in the known universe are more of a turn off than a tiny, holographic General Leia Organa. Poe swore softly and detached himself from Finn to press the 'unmute' button on the General's correspondence.

All Resistance fighters return to base, repeat, all Resistance fighters return to base. We have intercepted a First Order correspondence. Resistance fighters, return to the base. The tiny General Organa jumped and looped back to the beginning of her correspondence.  
Poe shut her off. It wasn't polite to shut down a General, especially one who had practically been his mother since he joined the Resistance, but he was really not in the mood to listen to her. He was mostly in the mood for Finn, who was still kind of loosely holding onto him. Poe made the mistake of looking at Finn. He saw how red and swollen Finn's mouth was, how dark his eyes had gotten. Poe couldn't help but kiss him again. He thought about never leaving this spot and just making out with Finn forever.  
Poe's hands were starting to wander down Finn's back, caressing him softly. He leaned in to bite his neck again.

"We- aah-" Finn was making a valiant effort at stringing together a full sentence, but he couldn't stop himself from moaning. "We should go ba- oh, Poe-" Poe had taken the initiative to ghost one hand over Finn's stomach. "Base, go back to base!" Finn managed to get out. Poe sighed and pulled back. "Sorry," Finn said, and he sounded absolutely wrecked. Poe bit down on his own bottom lip to stop himself from kissing the words straight out of his mouth again. "I don't want General Organa to yell at me." And okay, yeah, that was a fair point. General Organa. Right.

"Did I just get cockblocked by Leia Organa?" Poe asked, regaining his composure. Finn shrugged and let go of him. He rubbed at his neck.

"Is...is that going to leave a mark?" Finn's face was unreadable.

Poe arched an eyebrow. "I'll lend you a scarf if you don't want anyone to see."

Finn smiled, shaky and unsure, but definitely a smile."No, I...I don't mind if people see."  
Poe opened the windscreen on Betsy again. "Well, then let's get back to base and shock General Organa." Finn looked legitimately worried about shocking the general, so Poe hurried to amend what he said. "Finn. I'm not sure anything has ever shocked General Organa. Well, except for the thing with Lu-- never mind. She's unshockable. Electrically and otherwise. She doesn't like it when we're late, though, so we'd better get going." Finn nodded and clambered into the ship. Poe noticed with private satisfaction that his legs were shaking.

He climbed up into the pilot's chair and flicked his hair out of his eyes. He settled the helmet onto his head and took off. Betsy was wobbling, too, and that wasn't nearly as satisfying as when Finn did it.

"The famous Dameron moves," Finn said, crackling into the helmet microphone. Poe couldn't be sure, but he thought he heard a tone of downright awe in Finn's voice.

"The famous Dameron moves," Poe confirmed.

"They really do work," Finn muttered, more to himself than to Poe. Poe smirked to himself. They flew in silence for a few minutes, Poe listening to Finn breathe.

When they landed, Poe flipped him a casual salute and touched his shoulder gently."We'll finish our, ah, conversation some other time, yeah?"

"Uh, yeah, yeah," Finn said. "Soon."

"Definitely soon."

They attempted a sort of mutual manly nod and went their separate ways.


End file.
